


Between My Legs

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, thorcid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: This ficlet is an answer to this prompt:"Ok but I’ve been thinking about thorcid and can you imagine acid taking a very drunk thorgy home and putting her to bed?"





	Between My Legs

  
“Thorgy, you’re stepping on my toes”, Acid complained trying to multitask. Thorgy had both arms wrapped around his shoulder and a drunk half sleep grin and Acid was trying to get the keys of the apartment from Thorgy’s jeans front pockets.

“Hmmmmmm” Thorgy moaned with Acid's fumbling too close to his crotch and kissed Acid’s neck and they almost lost balance. Thorgy was too tall and more sloppy than usual running on alcohol.

“Just one second, jeeeesus!"

Acid pushed him off a little bit so he could open the door but Thorgy seemed to be glued on him. He managed to cuddle him from behind. Acid sighed and turned the key.

"Well, I could sleep like this” Thorgy mumbled using Acid’s back as a pillow and wrapping his arms around his waist as he opened the door. Acid chuckled and entered with Thorgy on his back like a conjoined twin.

He maneuvered Thorgy and took him by the hand leading the sleepy drunk to the bedroom. Thorgy collapsed on the bed and was struggling to remove his jeans, so he gave up in the middle of the process. Acid went for help and removed his pants and shoes. Thorgy in a sudden move clutched him by his t-shirt and and he laid beside him trying not to give in to his urges. Thorgy put his leg over Acid’s leg, as if it would lock him up somehow, but that was pretty much all he managed to do.

“Okaaaaay…you know that I can remove this leg, right?”

“Stay” he ordered annoyed with eyes closed and a half peaceful smile.

Acid observed him smitten. Who does even sleep smiling?

“You know I have a flight in 47 minutes. Don’t even start”

“I’m awake…take your pants off…now…” he reached for Acid’s fly but stopped, he was sleeping the words out.

But he had a very strong and commanding leg bringing Acid a little closer.

“And you’re drunk as fuck. And your communicating skills right now are limited. Finally I can hear myself thinking!”

Thorgy started mumbling what it seemed like...a song?

“What?” Betty asked laughing.

Thorgy’s breath smelled like strawberries and Absolut. His lips were red and luscious and half opened. He wanted to kiss him so badly. But time was running out again. All he wanted to do was to watch TV playing with Thorgy’s dreadlocks as he would sleep that alcohol out of his system. Thorgy could sleep for hours straight. So he set the alarm clock of his cell phone so he wouldn’t miss his appointments tomorrow.

Then Thorgy pulled him closer for an embrace and continued mumbling his song on Acid’s neck.

_“Again, I’m afraid of one thiiiiiing…Will I walk away from loooove knowing nothing, wearing my heart between my leeeeeegs"_

He wondered what song was that and how he sustained those notes sleeping. But there were many songs in Thorgy’s head all the time.

"I’m between your legs indeed” he just nodded and pushed him away with a lot of resistance from Thorgy.

He adjusted his outfit and looked at Thorgy’s hairy legs over the comfort. He entered his musical slumber again. He approached the bed and planted a kiss on his left calve. Thorgy didn’t even move. He left the room turning off the lights and checking his watch. How many hours until he would return to this drunk songbird.


End file.
